


BANG;Magic

by Gyroe



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Magic, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Training, War, adopted Roxy, like a lot of cursing, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyroe/pseuds/Gyroe
Summary: 17 years ago, when the Magix Dimension was under attack, the royals and guardian bearers entrusted their children to the Company of Light to protect them. They were put on Earth and given to human parents to seem normal. NOw they must work together to free their kingdoms. Only problem: they hate each other.
Relationships: Specialists/The Winx (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of screaming and bodies falling to the ground was deafening. THe entire magical realm was under attack. First was Domino, then Linphea, then Andros. Now Solaria was under attack. Faires and warlocks alike were fighting against the villains, but there were too many enemies to fight.  
“Luna we can’t keep her here any longer. We have to follow the protocol.”  
“I know. Bu-but what if we never see her again Radius. What if we don’t make it.” Queen Luna and King Radius of Solaria watch their 2 month old daughter and heir to the throne, Stella, sleeping in her cot. Radius walked over to his wife and held her softly. “Luna, we have to do what’s right for our daughter.” He lifted her head so that her eyes were staring straight into his. “We are going to see her again. I promise you that.” Luna nodded and turned to Stella. She whispers an incantation and dark blue blanket with a sun and moon symbol surrounded the baby. Radius went over to their door and knocked on it twice and a lady entered their room  
“Keep her safe, Faragonda,” Radius said while Luna held her baby for the last time. She handed Stella over to the gray haired lady. “I promise you, both of you, that I will.” And with that she left.  
“Luna, Stella will be fine. She’s with one of the greatest groups in the history of the Magic Dimension. Plus the other royals and guardians bearers have put their babies in their care, too.” Luna nodded and hugged Radius as she silently cried into his arms. Radius stroked her hair and kept whispering to her that they would see their daughter again.


	2. New Kids

ROXY POV

“Another day, another shitty class,” I muttered as I walked through the halls of the prison-like place people call school.  _ Funny, I used to love school.  _ I made my way to the gym, where I saw the girls I used to call my friends, the Winx. I sighed as I remembered the fun we used to have together when we hung out all those years ago. As I walked by, I swore I could hear Stella say something about my “unstylish clothes''. I walked into the changing rooms and quickly changed into some shorts and a school shirt. I spotted my friends and quickly walked across the gym.  As I walked toward my friends, I spotted a group of guys just walking into the gym. They looked new and were cute, so I made a mental note to tell my friends about them. As I neared my friends, I could hear them talking-well more like yelling about something.

“Can you believe she dumped a whole -”

“ Diaspro, I know.”

“But can you believe she actually-”

“I know.”

“The nerve and I thought she was the nicer one. She threw it on me in the middle-”

“ **I KNOW!!!!!** ” yelled Mirta as she rubbed her temples. Everyone in the gym looked at them in curiosity and annoyance.

“OK!! Nothing to see here people. Go back to your conversations,” Krystal yelled to the entire period as I arrived and started to stretch my legs. Everyone looked at her confused and then went back to whatever they were originally doing- everyone, that is, except the Winx, the “star” girls of our school.They were considered royalty amongst our classmates and they seemed to like everyone. Except us. They walked up toward us and Bloom, the red headed leader of the Winx, stared with hatred at us all. She did, however, make sure to shoot an extra nasty glance at Diaspro.

“What are you up to now, Diaspro,” Bloom said with disgust as she came up to us. Honestly, I have no idea why Bloom hates Diaspro so much. Diaspro did nothing to Bloom, but Bloom has tormented her and us for the last year and a half. 

“Nothing that’s has to do with you,” Diaspro replies with the same tone. “Look. I don't know what you have against me, but I didn’t do anything to you. So leave us alone.”  Bloom huffed and walked away. “What was that about?” asked Krystal, whose arm was around Diaspro. “ I Don't know and, honestly, I don’t care.” I suddenly remembered the boys I saw early. I was about to mention them, when the coach blew his whistle, which caught the attention of the class. Behind him stood the boys. 

“Attention students!!!” yelled the coach. “We have new students. Please welcome Sky, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Thoren, Roy, Andy, and Nex.” There was a mutter of hello’s throughout the gym as the boys waved and walked to the side of the gym. 

I turned to Krystal to talk when I saw that she was staring at the boys. “Krystal, you’re drooling. Close your mouth.” I said while chuckling and jokingly pushed her jaw to her mouth. She playfully swatted me and chuckled with me. “Well it's not my fault that they’re hot- I mean look at them,” she says as she gestured towards them. “ Stop pointing at them they’ll look at us- aaaand they’re looking at us,” I said, mentally facepalm. I saw the blonde haired one gesture to his buddies and they all started walking toward us. “Why are they coming over here,” Krystal whispered-yelled. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because you were pointing at them?” I whispered back.

‘Uhh, hello. I’m Sky. These are my friends.” The boys behind him waved, “We’re new here.” “Hi, I’m Roxy, and these are my friends, Krystal, Mirta, and Diaspro.” While I was talking, the Winx had silently walked up to us. “Oh, I wouldn't associate with  **_their_ ** group.” Bloom said “Hi. I’m Bloom and these are my friends, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla.” They all waved.  _ Wow. _ She’s going to insult my friends and then say hi. Just. Wow.

I silently stood there, not knowing if I should say something or not. The winx Introduced themselves to the guys while my friends and I stood awkwardly by. They started a conversion and Mirta pulled us all away. We walked to the other side of the gym. Diaspro was the first to break our silence. “Did she really just do that.” The blatant way she said it made me start to crack up. Apparently my laugh was contagious, because soon all four of us were laughing. 

The coach blew his whistle again. “We’ll be playing volleyball today. so half of the class on this side and a half on that side,” said Coach Smith. Even though I was staring at our teacher, I could see Krystal start her stupid happy dance that she does when ever she super happy or excited. The coach saw it too,” Thank you Krystal for that display of happiness. I'm glad someone is excited for my class.” Krystal turned red and few people snickered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched from the sidelines as Krystal scored point after point. There was about 5 minutes of class left. I cheered her on when she made a good block. 

“Hey.” I turned to my side to see Sky. 

“Uhh hey.”

“Sorry we didn’t talk much with you and your friends. The guys and I just got caught up talking to the girls,” he said while looking apologetic. I felt bad for him because he and his friends were just trying to be friendly. I smiled back. “It's cool. Sorry my friends and I kinda left you all.” He smiled back and I turned my head back to continue watching the game. Krystal was absolutely dominating the other team. She was on fire. Until someone slammed into her. She fell to the ground, hard.  I, as well as others, rushed to get to her. I got there first and checked on her. “Krystal, does anything hurt?” she nodded and pointed to her right shoulder, the one she fell on. “I think it's bruised, but I'll be fine.” She tried to push herself up from the court using that arm but stumbled. Thankfully Mirta was right behind her and caught her before she fell.  I helped Mirta by grabbing Krystal’s other shoulder and we walked to the bench. Diaspro had gotten some ice and was holding Krystal's shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” My friends and I looked up to the voice. It was Stella. Although she apologized, she didn’t look too apologetic. I glared at her. 

_ BRRRINGGG _

The bell rang signalling the end of class. I sighed and walked with Krystal, who had managed to get up and was walking to the changing rooms. I quickly changed, made sure Krystal was ok, and hurried to class. 

Sadly, my last period was the one I didn’t have with any of my friends. However, I did have it with Winx. As soon as I entered the room, I made a beeline for the back of the room. I waited for class to start as more people filed into the classroom. I saw the Winx enter and then class started.

“Good afternoon class. Today we’ll be discussing poetry in groups,” she said as she closed the door and walked to the front of the class. The class got excited when she mentioned groups. Our teacher chuckled. “I’ve already picked out groups so don’t get too excited. You’ll be in groups of seven. This group will probably be your group for the rest of the semester.” She walked to her desk and picked up some papers.  “When I call your groups, come get a paper and sit with your group. Ok, Eli, Joanna, Luke, Beth, Cota, John, and Kate.” They all got up, grabbed a paper and sat down in the corner. 

The teacher looked at her list again.”Next is the Winx and, lets see, Roxy.” I looked up at her and then looked at the Winx. They were surprised as well. Stella groaned,”Do we have to work with  _ her _ ?” The teacher looked at her. “Yes, Stella. You have too. Now get together in your group and come get your papers.” I sighed and walked over to the teacher to grab my paper. The Winx didn’t look like they were going to get up so I grabbed six more. 

I walked to were their desks were and awkwardly stood there. Stella looked at me with disgust,” Just so you know we don’t want to work with you.” I bit my tongue, not in the mood for a fight.  _ This was going to be a long semester.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm so sorry that this came out so late. I hope you enjoy it though


End file.
